


Checkout

by avidita



Series: Tuition [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Exhibitionism, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, past Kirk/Spock, past Kirk/others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidita/pseuds/avidita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having been trapped in a time-loop for two months, only Kirk remembers, the crew does not. And...</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“You have a very singular kind of facial expression while greeting persons you had sexual intercourse with. Since you failed to mention any kind of sexual activity in your report, the crew has been trying to investigate this. I believe there is a large betting pool.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "Tuition" and will probably not make much sense without having read it.
> 
> Written between XI and XII, so there's a Pike.

His crew was good, he had to give them that. It had all started so subtly, so nearly unnoticeable; an unneccessary question here, a sudden interruption there. How every time he beamed back from somewhere, a new crewman manned the transporter station and greeted him with perfectly veiled anticipation.  
  
When he finally noticed something was off, the only thing he suspected was, that they were all trying to keep an eye on him, trying to make him feel part of the crew again, home and safe. Like how every morning he woke up in his own quarters, some member of the crew found a new excuse to call him seconds before his alarm would have gotten off.  
  
And the one time he had to wake up to red alarm, it had been Chekov’s unmistakable voice calling him to the bridge:  
  
“Red alert! Keptin Kirk to the bridge – Klingons, Keptin. No Dogators in sight.”  
  
The first few days everyone had walked on eggshells, really. Watching him surreptiously, with caution and sometimes even completely misguided reverence in their eyes.  
  
He saw all that. He even knew that his report had been read by the whole crew, sometimes even multiple times, and that speculations had run wild for a while. Of course he had omitted most of the more personal details – and he’d most certainly kept Bones out of the story – but he couldn’t leave out his own realizations, his, well, growing, or as the Dogators had called it: filling.  
  
And he had tried his hardest to really get his point across, as he knew many cadets would read a popular report like this: There was no such thing as a no-win-scenario. It was like Pike had said so long ago, it all depended on what you thought was a win.  
  
Jim had completely given up, but only on destroying the enemy. He had still tried his best to save them all, and in the end, that had been exactly the right thing to do.  
Nobody had to know that  _thinking_  hadn’t been all that much a part of his modus operandi after he’d seen Bones die on that Dogators ship...  
But anyway. He saw the stupid admiration, he saw the subtle worry of the core crew for his mental health, and of course he had more than one screaming fight with Leonard about his self-image.  
  
But he hadn’t seen this coming.  
  
  
They were docked at the brand new shipyard station  _Hephaistos_  at Lagrange point 2. There had been a massive debriefing on earth that had actually lasted for more than a week – with interruptions, of course, but damn if he hadn’t had a lot to tell.  
Somewhere in there Pike had taken Jim out for a drink and succeeded in getting Jim to talk about the hardest parts.   
Betraying Spock’s trust like that.   
Losing all of his crew, once to mental distance, a second time to bloody death.   
Bones.  
  
Spock and Hikaru had helped him dodge the press conference afterwards, so now Nyota's pretty face was all over the channels, talking about uneasy beginnings and possible great friendships.  
  
And while Jim fervently hoped never to encounter a dogsnout again, his gait was light and his smile easy again, while he walked his ship, where hordes of mechanics installed all the new shit that Jim had been able to keep in mind from the loops. Some things had even been new gifts from the Dogators, which, he really should keep that in mind, called themselves the Thinking People, which sounded like a pressed “Frirch” if they tried to pronounce it in their language.   
Which, incidently, they seemed to hate.  
  
Speaking was uncivilized or something like that.  
  
But they had given them shiny new stuff to install on all of their ships, and the Enterprise had given them energy shields and photon torpedoes in exchange. It had been a great risk to do that, there was no weapons swapping in a normal Federation recruitment negotiation.  
  
But really, apart from their own impressive space-time stuff, the dogsn- Frirch had been vulnerable like baby birds, and not far enough from Klingon space.  
  
“Captain!”  
  
Jim swirled around to share a grin with an ecstatic Scotty.  
  
“Scotty, my man! How’s it going in here, space-time shields in place already?”  
  
“Yessir! They’re already in the testing stages, and the Holodeck is ready for assembly, too. We’re one day ahead of plan!”  
  
“Great.”  
  
They walked the corridor, that was simply swarming with people, and one of them turned after passing them, touched Jim’s arm and asked:  
  
“Captain?”  
  
Jim stopped and turned to him.  
  
“Lieutenant?” He smiled as he always did, but the face of the man fell a little.  
  
“Oh,” he muttered. “Okay. Nevermind.”  
  
He saluted without any enthusiasm and slowly walked away.  
  
Jim stared at his retreating back and then turned back to Scotty, who had a look of indulgent pity on his face, quickly hidden as he noticed Jim’s gaze.  
Jim blinked at him.  
  
“Okay, what was that?”  
  
“I don’t know, Captain!” An exagerrated shrug and they were walking again, Scotty expertly distracting him with wonderful news about all the updates his ship was receiving.  
  
  
  
But Jim didn’t quite forget this incident. Something had felt off for a while now, and while he’d still attributed most of that on the time difference between him and his crew, his gut just knew that wasn’t all about it.  
  
So, when it happened again, he couldn’t not connect the dots.  
  
  
  
He was sitting in the mess hall, eating dinner with Spock and Nyota, who both made a point of doing this quite often, so much so that Jim had started joking about dating them both. Not in front of Bones, though.  
  
Suddenly there was a slight touch at his shoulder and a nice, female voice:  
  
“Captain?”  
  
Jim turned to smile at his crewmember. It was Bernice, who’d been a great companion for a short escapade in one of the less frequently used corridors in one loop. She had been very excitable and a talented dirty talker.  
  
“Ah,” she said and her smile was so satisfied that Jim had to think about cats and canaries.  
  
“Uhm?” He raised both eyebrows and she patted his shoulder, less shyly this time. “Nevermind, Captain, thank you.”  
  
Jim frowned at Nyota, who he was very sure had let a tiny snicker escape her while he wasn’t looking.  
  
“Jesus! Nytoa, Spock, tell me the crew doesn’t think I’ve totally lost it!”  
  
“The crew does not think you've ‘totally lost it’, Captain,” Spock said calmly and didn’t look up from his meal.  
  
Jim glared at Nyota, who smiled slightly. So he threw his hands up in utter disgust and excused himself.   
  
  
He’d really thought he’d kept himself together admirably. Yes, he’d been prone to hug people unexpectedly for the first few days after escaping the loop, but damn, those had been people that had died on his command.  
  
And he’d only tried to throw a punch at Snarlyface Dogsnout once in the whole negotiations charade, before Nyota had made him stay away from the meetings.  
  
This new game of checking on him didn’t help his confidence in their trust in his health of mind, though.  
  
  
He didn’t see Nyota until after the Holodeck had been installed, so she was able to surprise him a bit when they were inspecting the inactive insides of the newest addition to the Enterprise.  
  
“Captain?” A touch on his shoulder, and he turned, still grinning from Scottys mumbled wishlist of Things To Do On A Holodeck.  
  
“Nyota!” He had missed her, although it hadn’t even been two full days he hadn’t seen her. Spock wasn’t far behind her, of course, his hands behind his back and his eyes fully concentrated on Jim’s face. “Spock!” Jim smiled. “Good to see you. Look at this, isn’t this the best invention  _ever_?”  
  
  
Spock blinked, turned to Nyota and said:  
  
“Inconclusive.”  
  
“Yes, I think so too, but why is that?”  
  
“Maybe deeper friendships blur the distinctive features of his reaction.”  
  
Jim blinked. “Bzuh?”  
  
Nyota inclined her head and asked:  
  
“In the loops, did you sleep with me, Captain?”  
  
  
Scotty made a curt gesture that Jim could only see in the corner of his eye. It was the sharp swish along his jugular that was the universal sign of Shut The Fuck Up.  
  
The ensign at his side made a short hissing sound and Jim could see at least two other members of Engineering put their hands to their faces.  
  
“No,” Jim pressed out and eyed Spock warily. He didn’t particularly feel in danger, but the reactions of his crew were a bit disconcerting.  
  
“But you slept with Spock,” Nyota shifted her weight.  
  
  
Jim blinked at her and rasped: “No?”  
  
Somebody snorted and Spock raised both eyebrows. Nyota scoffed: “Yes, you did. Dammit! I’d never have guessed!”  
  
Scotty put his hand on Jim’s shoulder, so he looked at him for help, but his trusty Chief of Engineering just tried his hardest not to grin.  
  
  
Spock tilted his head a little bit and said:  
  
“You have a very singular kind of facial expression while greeting persons you had sexual intercourse with. Since you failed to mention any kind of sexual activity in your report, the crew has been trying to investigate this. I believe there is a large betting pool.”  
  
  
Jim really couldn't help his eyes growing very large at that. He was swallowing frantically, trying to estimate his chances to reach the door behind Spock without being killed by the Vulcan. Or Uhura.  
  
Spock lifted an eyebrow and mused: “I would like to inquire after the circumstances of that particular situation later, if you wouldn't mind, Captain. In private would be best, perhaps.”  
  
Jim had no idea what to say to that. Nyota was shaking her head a little in something like mild disappointment. She mumbled: “And I was so sure you've gotten me somehow.”  
  
  
Scotty's voice, full of restrained laughter, rescued Jim.  
  
“Alright, lads, lass, let's all leave the Captain in peace, hmm? I bet you all got work to do!”  
  
  
Jim nodded hectically and stuttered something about him having work to do, too, so excuse him, and off he was, giving Spock a wide berth and practically running to sickbay.  
  
  
He stared at everyone he passed on the way, nodding wide eyed and trying to count how many strange reactions to he'd thought perfectly normal greetings he'd had in the last few weeks.  
  
  
Leonard was humming a little, though still frowning deeply, and apparently testing some new part of equipment. Jim walked to his side, squinted at the brightly green light that was surrounding the gap in the test tissue Bones was trying to mend.  
  
“You're humming, Bones.”  
  
Leonard snorted shortly and glanced at him.  
  
“Yeah, well, you're in sickbay while you're shiny new toy is ready for testing. Why are you in my sickbay?”  
  
“Missed you,” Jim mumbled.  
  
Leonard straightened a bit and threw him a sharper look. Jim huffed a breath.   
  
“Not that way, Bones. Although...” Jim smiled flirtatiously and Bones rolled his eyes. So Jim gave up that line of thought, he had no chance against that bright green thingy of Leonard's anyway.  
  
Leonard restarted his test and for a moment both of them were quiet, Jim still marvelling at the ease of this silence, that had survived horrible, horrible fights and insights into the uglier parts of his soul.  
  
  
Then Jim cleared his throat and asked: “Did you know there's a betting pool regarding me having sex with people in the loops?”  
  
Bones smirked.  
  
“Of course. I planned to take you out to dinner with my profits, seeing as I'm going to win each and every round.”  
  
  
Jim was at a loss for words again and just looked at Bones, too flabbergasted to even accurately voice his astonishment anymore. Bones glanced sharply at him.  
  
“Unless there's something you haven't told me?”  
  
“No,” Jim croaked. He knew questions like those were better answered immediately.  
  
“Well, fine.”  
  
  
Jim shifted his weight and asked quietly: “Leonard... isn't anybody, you know...”  
  
Bones calmly kept on working. Jim took a deep, annoyed breath and leaned far over the test tissue.  
  
“Enraged?” he completed his question. “Like, mobs in the corridors, going to skin me alive?”  
  
  
Leonard muttered, obviously preoccupied: “Haven't noticed any. Have you?”  
  
“No...” Jim glanced around in sickbay, which was pretty calm, this time of day. “But... but...”  
  
Leonard sighed, stopped his test and looked at Jim.  
  
“Good God, you're distracting. I'm telling you, they're either completely flattered or terribly dissappointed. It's not like anybody remembers anything they could be ashamed of, so they're all... fantasizing.”  
  
Suddenly he frowned, even more deeply than before, when he'd just been concentrating.  
  
“Huh,” he said. “I actually don't think I like that too much.”  
  
  
Jim was still reeling.  
  
“God, Leonard, why does everybody keep on, I don't know, putting me on a pedestal or something! I did nothing but fail, you know, character-wise, for the whole long time it took for them to let us out there!”  
  
Jim was staring at Leonard, begging for something, and he didn't even know what. Maybe for someone to make sense already. But Bones really didn't look like he'd even listened. He just stared back, with a look that was... kind of... possessive.  
  
“Uhm. Bones?”  
  
Suddenly Leonard squinted at him and snarled in a low voice:  
  
“My quarters, 2100. Don't be late.”  
  
Jim blinked at him, completely expressionless, and resigned himself to a life that, no, did not make any sense whatsoever. Al least the sex was awesome. He sighed, saluted and grumbled: “Yessir.”


	2. Chapter 2

On the way to Bones' quarters that night, Jim passed Hikaru, who schooled his face well, but Jim still caught the fleeting, well, rage. He was actually kind of relieved.  
  
“Hikaru,” he greeted and stopped in the hallway, which made Sulu stop, too.  
  
“Captain,” he bit out. Jim relaxed completely and asked: “What's wrong?”  
  
He could see the muscles in Hikaru's jaw working. His helmsman was standing straight as an arrow, and glared at him with all the fire his black eyes were capable off. Jim nodded slowly, waiting patiently.  
  
Suddenly Hikaru caved and snarled: “Did you...” Then he stopped.  
  
Jim rolled his hand in an encouraging gesture.  
  
“Yes, what do you wanna ask, did I....” He said very slowly and clearly: “Sleep... with...”  
  
“Pavel!” Hikaru snarled, apparently unable to articulate himself well anymore.  
  
“Ah,” Jim said, nodding. “No.”  
  
Hikaru had tensed all over at Jim's nodding, now he deflated suddenly. For a second neither said anything, then Hikaru asked: “You didn't?”  
  
“Nope.”  
  
“But...”  
  
Jim rolled his hand again, mindful of the time ticking away, and Hikaru pressed his lips tightly together in annoyance. “You said- you knew he wasn't a virgin anymore! I thought  _you_  had...”  
  
“Didn't. He just told me once. That all? I really have to go.”  
  
Hikaru blinked and nodded slowly. Jim glanced at the time and started to jog.  
  
  
  
  
At 2100 sharp he knocked at Leonard's door, which swished open immediately.  
  
“Get naked and on your knees,” Leonard called from his bathroom.  
  
Jim grinned openly, imagining what would have happened if he'd send anyone else to tell Leonard he couldn't make it or something. But he was, of course, stripping very quickly and on his knees in seconds.  
  
All this was still very new, but not that fragile anymore, the comfort growing without the thrill diminishing, and Jim just reveled in every single instance they found the time for this.   
  
He could smell Leonard's shower gel and aftershave from the open bathroom, so he let his head fall back and his eyes close and took a deep, appreciating breath. He could hear Bones' steps, and then there was a hand in his hair.  
  
“Well now,” came Leonard's low grumble. “Aren't you a pretty sight.”  
  
Jim smiled without opening his eyes. Leonard's strong fingers combed slowly through Jim's tousled hair, moving his head this way and that. Jim licked his lower lip with too much saliva and grinned open mouthed at Leonard's groan.  
Distantly he mused how their tempo had changed. Not the intensity, God no, but Leonard moved so slow these days. As if he had all the time in the world.  
  
Hands gripped Jim's hair, just hard enough to tip his head back, and Jim let his lips fall open at that. Leonard grumbled a small praise and opened his trousers one handed. Jim could feel his mouth watering and his cock hardening, and then there was Leonard's heavy glans on his tongue and he opened his eyes and looked up while slowly, slowly deep throating him.  
  
Yes, he had practiced, and he'd hoped to surprise Leonard with this, but now seemed like the perfect moment. As usual his heart only really sped up at seeing the warmth in Leonard's eyes.   
  
They'd tried spanking. And once Bones had had a very bad day and lashed out at Jim with his belt, and Jim had just laughed and taken it and hoped – justifiably so – that Leonard would make it up to him later. But nothing ever made Jim as afr-, well, uneasy, as Leonard looking at him with so much pride and... love.  
  
Jim was also pretty proud of himself. He knew how much Leonard loved to see his bright blue eyes watering at taking his cock like this, so he didn't look away. And Leonard knew that it cost him. His praise though...  
  
Leonard crooned: “Such a brave, brave boy. You're making me proud, kid.”  
  
Leonard's praise always made it even harder and so much easier at the same time. So Jim tried to show his gratefulness even more and started to suck softly, moving his tongue with a strong rhythm, drooling a little as always.  
  
“Goddammit,” Leonard forced out his raw words. “God, yes, fuck you're good! Take it even deeper, kid, come on...”  
  
Jim had to close his eyes in concentration for a moment and gazed up again, his nose bumping against Leonard's taut muscles.  
  
He knew Leonard did this to gain even more control of the situation, and he loved that. Within minutes Leonard's leg muscles were spasming a little and deep in Jim's throat a bitter, hot fluid had to be swallowed.   
  
While Leonard refastened his trousers, Jim gasped for breath, smiling again, his gaze a little unfocused. Their eye contact didn't break, and Jim was glad to have that to cling to.  
  
“Alright, Jim,” said Leonard, softly now. “Very good. Onto the table with you, and hold up your legs.”  
  
Jim just couldn't help it, he immediately blushed. He really didn't like that position. While he certainly could live with being undignified, humiliated, even, he just knew he looked stupid with his legs in the air like a damn woman giving birth.  
  
Bones smirked at him. “Come on, hop to it. We've got things to do.”  
  
Jim blinked at him, grumbled silently and went to the examination table to be just as obedient as always.  
  
He didn't keep the eye contact, though, instead looking up to the ceiling, while Leonard coated his anus with warmed gel, humming under his breath. After a long moment in which Leonard seemed to enjoy himself and Jim most certainly did not, Jim asked: “Come on, Bones, this is boring.”  
  
Leonard just chuckled and said: “I asked around, you know? Everyone thinks you'd be great in bed.”  
  
Jim huffed at that, not quite comfortable with that topic.  
  
Suddenly Leonard grabbed Jim's hair and pulled his head down, so Jim had to look at him.  
  
“And they all think you'd be up for an adventure if you weren't the Captain – and actually a pretty decent one.”  
  
Jim blinked at Leonard and tried to decipher this. Leonard's other hand was still teasing his hole and dammit, was that a compliment? A warning? Something completely else?  
  
So Jim pressed out: “Well, I'd never.”  
  
Bones nodded slowly. While two of his fingers entered Jim unhurriedly but without playing all that much, he asked: “So you're a good captain, right?”  
  
Jim nodded quite helplessly, his mouth standing open a little, his hands cramping up where he kept his knees up.  
  
“And you're my good boy, aren't you, kid?”  
  
Jim's eyes were losing focus and he nodded again, as strongly as Leonard's hand in his hair allowed.  
  
Leonard stared at him, frowning a little, and nodded sharply. Then he let go of him and took out something out of Jim's visual range and pressed it inside of Jim.  
  
With a startled gasp, Jim's head fell back again.  
  
“What's that?” he asked, his voice smaller than he liked it to be.  
  
“A change of tactics,” Leonard said and stepped away from the table. “Get up and get dressed.”  
  
Jim moved very slowly and carefully, the thing inside of him putting a little pressure on his prostate with every move. It wasn't painful at all, though, and he found a way to walk that probably didn't look too stupid and eased the pressure a little.  
He was however nearly painfully hard. Jim could feel sweat breaking out under his arms and down his back while he put on his boots and pants again.  
  
“You  _are_  off shift right now, right?” Bones asked and threw him a black dress shirt.  
  
“Uh... yeah...” Jim straightened up and pulled it on, moving like in a trance the whole time.  
  
“Good. And you're clearly dressed casually, now...” Leonard was standing in front of him and his eyes checked Jim's whole figure very thoroughly. “Although you look a little drunk, but that should be fine.”  
  
Jim had a hard time thinking straight. He just knew they would go outside, and even just trying to think about Leonard wanting to, well, parade him about... He closed his eyes and tried to recite the mechanics of timespace shielding in his head.  
  
Instead of taking him for a walk though, Leonard rummaged around, grumbling in clear annoyance. Jim was standing in the middle of the room and slowly, carefully walked to the adjacent, tiny storage room, where Bones pulled out a dark grey dress shirt. He came out, glancing at Jim's body.  
  
“You're far too pretty, kid.”  
  
Jim blinked at him, losing all concentration again as Leonard pulled his shirt over his head with just one grab at the back of his collar. As he buttoned down the grey dress shirt, Jim kept himself from drooling with a truly heroic effort.  
  
“Looking good yourself, doctor,” he rasped and threw him a crooked grin. Leonard nodded at him without meeting his eye, and Jim tried to make a mental note to have a new screaming match with Leonard – this time about  _Leonard's_  screwed self image.  
  
Jim took a deep breath and straightened his pose, originally planning to say something, but instead just closing his eyes and riding the wave of pleasure originating from the toy inside of him.  
  
“Good?” Leonard crooned.  
  
“Yeah,” Jim whispered. “Bastard.”  
  
Suddenly Leonard was right in front of him, and the smell of his cologne alone could make Jim come in his pants, if he'd let himself.  
  
“Now,” came Bones' raspy voice. “You're going to be my perfectly trained boy and won't come until I allow you too, understood?”  
  
Jim blinked at him, trying to focus on the calm pleasure in Leonard's eyes. “U-huh...” he mumbled.  
  
Leonard raised his hand and showed him a tiny remote control. In the second before he activated it, something sharp and hot instantly cramped up deep inside Jim's gut. He knew the feeling by now. That was pure, harsh lust without any kind of outlet.  
He stared into Leonard's eyes, and as the toy started to vibrate silently, Jim's lips fell open again.  
  
Leonard took the one step forward and kissed him softly, kindly.  
  
Jim was most definitely not collapsing against him or swooning at all. Instead he took a truly heorical step back and turned to the door.  
  
“Where are we going?” he asked softly, his voice not breaking, but strained.  
  
Leonard's warm, proud hand caressed his neck and led him forward, giving Jim the feeling of being leashed and petted at the same time. “I know a good place,” Leonard muttered and led him out of his quarters.  
  
They walked slowly, Leonard's arm around Jim's shoulder, Jim trying not to sway too much and having to catch his breath now and then. They didn't meet anyone, and Jim was glad and dissappointed in equal parts.  
  
Then Leonard turned him into an embrace, pushed him back into a small, badly lit corridor that led to a cargo bay and Jim was absurdly glad for the support when the wall hit his back. At least he didn't have to worry about his balance anymore.  
  
Leonard had one hand on the small of Jim's back, the other arm was leaning on the wall next to Jim's head. The toy was still vibrating a little. Jim was pretty sure his ears and cheeks were dark red. His erection was trapped in his pants, and then Leonard pushed his thigh between Jim's legs.  
  
“Oh God,” Jim whispered and stared at Leonard, pleading silently with him. Leonard just grinned, his eyes sparkling in the slightly lower light. Then Jim's lower body surged forward to press against Leonard's thigh and his hands grabbed Leonard's shirt and head to pull him into a frantic, sloppy kiss.  
  
Leonard chuckled into Jim's mouth, and Jim could hear the blood pounding in his ears. Every cell of his body was oh so ready for orgasm, but Leonard and him had practiced this a lot. Jim was proud of himself, although his legs started to tremble, Leonard's hand at his back and his shoulders against the wall the only thing keeping him from crumbling to the floor.  
Well. And Leonard's thigh under his cock of course.  
  
Jim hit his head against the wall behind him and winced.  
  
“God, Leonard, please...”  
  
“What, honey,” came Bones' rumble at his throat, leaving a trail of wet laps at Jim's exposed jugular.  
  
“Please, tell me...”  
  
“You're doing fine, kid. Such a good boy. You're really not going to come in your pants, are you? I'm so... fucking... proud....”  
  
He was still nipping, kissing and licking at Jim's throat, Jim's head falling to one side, his eyes closing. Leonard's hand ran down to Jim's butt and fondled the tight muscles there.  
  
Jim only heard the bootsteps through a haze, and his brain desperately tried to start up again at that.  
  
Leonard whispered: “Oh no, you don't.”  
  
Leonard's left arm was still leaning on the wall, and that hand now grabbed Jim's hair, which was probably sticking out ridicilously. Then he kissed him again, putting all his dominance into that kiss.  
Jim's brain gave up the fight and shut down completely, while Jim moaned helplessly, wantonly.  
  
He had forgotten about the bootsteps until he heard the whispered: “Ho-ly shit!” And then accelerated steps and receding, hectic whispering.  
  
Bones didn't let him think for a second, his sense of time was a lost cause, and the rush of blood in his ears was ringing so loudly he didn't hear anything else for the most time.   
But Jim was relatively sure there were more steps now and again, slowing down while passing the badly lit cargo bay corridor. Whispers and at least three hastily aborted squeals, quite a few awed profanities, and sighs that had a disturbing longing in them.  
  
Leonard grinned into the kiss and whispered: “Very, very good. Let's go home.” Jim opened his eyes and stared at Leonard. For a second he was flushed with elation as he saw Leonard's pupils dilate at the sight of Jim's probably very bright and wet eyes.  
Jim grinned crookedly and rasped: “I'm not walking a single step without embarrassing myself and disappointing you.”  
  
Leonard nodded, put one hand into a trouser pocket and the toy stopped vibrating. Then he said softly at Jim's ear, his warm breath chasing shivers down Jim's back: “You won't disappoint me now, will you?”  
  
Jim swallowed and shook his head, his heart pounding in not quite fear.  
  
Leonard nodded, pulled Jim from the wall and steered him along the corridor again, his hand warm and dry and safe against Jim's neck.   
  
Three crewmen came their way, stopping the moment they saw them and letting them pass with the proper greeting. One whispered: “Too late, dammit...” And the others nodded sharply, their lips tightened with annoyance.  
  
Jim tried to calculate the distance to Bones' quarters and came up with too-damn-far every time. But then Leonard steered them to a turbolift, and Jim found himself clinging to Bones' shirt. Just one turbolift ride away were  _Jim's_  quarters.  
  
“Oh thank God,” Jim whispered, and Leonard chuckled. “Don't worry, honey, we're nearly there. You did great.”  
  
Jim nodded senselessly, waved at one passing crewmember in his corridor and practically fell into his quarters, only Leonard's hand at his elbow stopping him from bruising his knees badly. His door swished shut behind them and Jim instantly started to whine, a high, embarrassing sound.  
  
Leonard shushed him and said: “Strip down, kid.” Jim complied, his hands shaking badly. He nearly lost his balance trying to get rid of the boots, but managed in the end. His head hung low, his breath heaving. He swallowed and whispered: “Leonard?”  
  
“I'm here,” came Leonard's soft voice. “Touch yourself, but go soft, go slow, Jim.”  
  
Jim gave a tiny nod and stroked his dark erection with his cold, shaky hand. His fingertips just barely touched his glans. It was still dark in his quarters, only the minimal lighting having gone up at their entry. Somehow he couldn't look at Leonard, whose cologne slowly permeated the whole room.  
  
Jim took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His lips were open again and he just couldn't help the damn shaking. Leonard's deep, gravelly voice whispered praises, and Jim's every heartbeat reverberated through his whole being.   
  
Then, suddenly everything felt lighter, Jim began to feel giddy and elated, and he knew he'd passed this one point after which there was nothing left but Leonardleonardleonard.  
Jim opened his eyes again, stared at the floor and started to grin, Bones' name falling from his lips like a prayer.  
  
With a sudden move Leonard was there again, grabbing Jim's neck, forcing him to lock eyes and surrounding his cock with a well lubricated right hand. He jerked him off expertly, not too hard, but playing with Jim's pain limit nonetheless. Jim stared at him open mouthed, his arms hanging down uselessly, then grasping for Leonard's shirt to keep himself from falling down.  
  
His eyes rolled back into his head and he tried his hardest to suppress a scream.  
  
Leonard still hadn't permitted him to come.  
  
“Oh God, kid, how I love this...” Leonard whispered and Jim knew very well that this was significant, there had been a very important word in this, but concentrating was so hard and he was  _so_  proud of himself that he still didn't beg and then Leonard's warm voice at his ear: “Come now.”  
  
It actually hurt to come.   
But it was oh such a good kind of pain.   
  
Then Bones let him slide down and Jim opened his mouth in blind anticipation. Leonard really just fucked his mouth, and it didn't even take him long. Instead of letting Jim swallow, though, he managed to coat his face and chest with drops of come, and Jim brought up a hand that was still shaking so badly to wipe his mouth.  
He stared up at Leonard, who was such a dark figure looming over him. He couldn't see his face, but though that maybe Leonard could see his, so he tried an equally shaky grin.  
  
Leonard snorted and pulled him up again. And then there were warm hands and soft towels, Jim's fresh, neglected sheets and Bones' whispers. His heart found back to a healthy rate and his face found Leonard's throath to press against. Strong arms around him and the scratch of a starched collar and late night stubble.   
  
Before he could panic, Jim pressed a tiny little kiss to Leonard's skin. Then he slowly settled down.  
  
He could hear Bones breathing and didn't feel all that sleepy, surprisingly. So he asked, and thank God his voice was neither shaking nor small: “Happy now, you fucking possessive control freak?”  
  
Bones grumbled something and asked: “And you? Are you happy?”  
  
Jim blinked into the darkness and thought of his fabulous ship. His fantastic crew. Leonard. Friends all around, and he might even manage to treat them right. Leonard, of course, and deep, open space to explore. And Leonard.  
Jim smiled.  
  
“Yes.” He heaved himself up and kissed Leonard slowly. Then he asked, heart in his throat: “Think I deserve it?”  
  
Leonard grinned, his white teeth visible even in near darkness. “Course you do. And you'll prove it every day, I'm sure.”  
  
Jim grinned back and then frowned a little. “But... come on, Bones, are you happy?”  
  
Leonard's voice was so soft he nearly couldn't hear it. “Yes, Jim, so, so very much.”  
  
For a long moment neither said anything, then Jim's arms started to shake and he let himself down, half on top of Leonard. He couldn't think of anything to say to that, so he just kissed Leonard's chest through his shirt, buried his nose against his collar and slowly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all SO MUCH for Kudos and lovely, lovely comments!!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://fanfuchs.tumblr.com/)! :)


End file.
